Dix mariages
by Nutellah
Summary: Dix drabbles sur dix mariages, dix couples, dix moments, devant l'autel ou dans la salle... Les faire-parts sont lancés, alors préparez nœuds papillons, talons hauts et félicitations : vous êtes tous invités !
1. Danser sur un hippogriffe

**Note sur le recueil :**

Les dix drabbles sont tous écrits, mais doivent pour certains subir quelques modifications (ils datent d'il y a un petit temps déjà). Je vais donc essayer de les publier assez régulièrement, probablement une fois par semaine.

Ils sont classés par ordre chronologiques, du mariage le plus ancien au plus récent et, sauf exceptions (ces personnages dont on ne sait pas qui ils épousent), les couples sont canons.

Ah, dernière chose : ce ne sont pas de _vrais _drabbles, dans le sens où ils ne font pas cent mots pile. Mais ils en ont quand même tous moins de 350 :)

**Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>*~* Vous êtes chaleureusement convié au mariage de<strong> Molly<strong> et **Arthur** *~*

**Danser sur un hippogriffe**

Il y avait une légende qui circulait parmi les sorciers. Une légende racontant qu'un jour un certain Alceste Weasley aurait fait un pari avec un mage d'un village éloigné : c'était pour celui qui, le premier, arriverait à capturer un dragon adulte et à le ramener chez lui sans une égratignure. L'enjeu ? La fille d'Alceste, une demoiselle à peine sortie de l'adolescence et que le mage voulait à tout prix épouser, mais dont Alceste refusait de se séparer. Elle s'appelait Amelia, et il avait prévu de la donner au fils de la ferme d'à-côté afin d'être toujours assez proche d'elle : Amelia, c'était la prunelle de ses yeux.

On dit qu'Alceste serait alors parti en quête d'un dragon (à cette époque, il y en avait encore quelques-uns dans les campagnes écossaises) et l'aurait trouvé, un Gris du Kintyre. Nul ne savait comment il avait fait pour le ramener chez lui mais il avait réussi son pari, et le mage fut furieux. Fou de jalousie, il aurait kidnappé la pauvre Amelia et jeté une malédiction sur le père Weasley et ses trois fils : les cent prochains enfants de la lignée seraient uniquement des garçons.

C'était une histoire de bonnes-femmes, disaient les uns ; la vérité, disaient d'autres. En tout cas, c'était une façon comme une autre d'expliquer l'absence de filles dans la famille depuis des générations et des générations, et certains y croyaient dur comme fer. C'était le cas de quelques Prewett, par exemple, et c'est peut-être ce qui expliquait leur air un peu grognon lorsque leur petite Molly épousa ce Weasley d'Arthur : c'est plein de têtards mâles, tout ça, semblaient-ils dire. On pourra encore danser sur un hippogriffe avant qu'ils ne nous pondent une petite fille…

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu :)<p>

Le prochain s'appellera « Puant la rose ». Une idée de l'heureux couple ? Un indice : c'est plus ou moins la même génération !


	2. Puant la rose

Et voilà le deuxième drabble !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>*~* Vous êtes chaleureusement convié au mariage de <strong>Lily<strong> et **James** *~*

**Puant la rose**

J'aurais bien inventé deux-trois choses pour l'occasion. J'aurais volontiers lancé une ou deux bombabouses sous les pieds nickels des grands-mères bien distinguées. J'aurais transformé le son de l'orgue en une cacophonie de canards, genre « dandinement nuptial ». J'aurais crié très haut très fort « Eh, la Lily elle a un Polichinelle dans le tiroir ! ». J'aurais fait un nœud avec tes lacets et tu serais tombé, oui, c'est débile, c'est puéril, c'est tout ce que tu veux, sauf… sauf sérieux, puant la rose, le bien à sa place et surtout, le départ de mon frangin pour cette connerie qu'est la vie adulte.

Finalement, tout ce que j'ai fait c'est t'apporter ton alliance, et j'ai renoncé à te faire rire une dernière fois : mon pauvre, vu ton air, une dose de connerie en plus et tu serais mort d'allégresse.

* * *

><p>Un câlin pour Sirius ? Il en a sûrement bien besoin, le pauvre...<p>

Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt pour le prochain mariage !


	3. Dora qui regardait Remus

**Eleyon** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'ai eu du mal à faire le résumé, alors je suis contente de voir qu'il plait aussi :P J'espère que tu aimeras la suite :)

* * *

><p>Et de trois… un long cette fois-ci.<p>

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>*~* Vous êtes chaleureusement convié au mariage de <strong>Nymphadora<strong> et **Remus** *~*

**Dora qui regardait Remus**

Remus Lupin doutait terriblement. Ce n'était peut-être plus le moment, maintenant, devant l'autel, au moment de dire « oui », mais il ne savait pas s'en empêcher. Saurait-il la combler ? La blesserait-il, de quelque manière que ce soit ? Quel serait son avenir, aux côtés d'un homme prématurément vieux, malade, pauvre, triste et incapable même de lui donner un enfant ? Oh, il pensait les connaître, les réponses. Alors, hein ? Pourquoi était-il là ?

Au premier rang, il y avait Andromeda, la mère de Dora. Elle pensait tout à fait la même chose, la Black qui avait quitté un futur sombre pour s'en offrir un lumineux. Exactement le contraire de ce que faisait sa fille, en fait. Andromeda n'approuvait pas. Elle gardait les lèvres pincées et ravalait sa rancœur ; après tout, sa Dora était comme elle : entêtée jusqu'au bout.

A côté de Mrs Tonks, il y avait Mr Tonks, et son éternel air bienveillant. Mr Tonks qui s'était retrouvé dans une situation similaire vingt-cinq ans auparavant. Lui, lorsqu'il avait regardé la salle, c'étaient les siens qu'il avait vus, uniquement les siens. Elle avait renoncé à sa famille, sa belle à lui, à ses sœurs, à ses parents, à son nom. Il avait douté pendant des nuits et des jours et des années entières : en valait-il la peine ? Mais il avait fini par découvrir l'essentiel, la clé pour faire disparaître ces angoisses qui le tenaient éveillé dans le noir, qui le rongeaient de partout, qui lui pourrissaient son bonheur. Alors dans cette petite église sombre, du haut de sa chaise, de son sourire, de son humble personne, il regardait Remus Lupin qui regardait Dora qui regardait Remus et tout ce que ses yeux voulaient lui dire, ils le disaient en cet instant :

« Mon garçon, ne te demande pas si tu arriveras un jour à la rendre heureuse : elle l'est déjà. »

* * *

><p>Le prochain drabble s'appellera « Tu veux bien m'épouser ? ». De nouveau on avancera un peu dans le temps. Pas tellement, m'enfin disons que ce ne sera plus la même génération !<p>

Merci d'être passé lire, et à la semaine prochaine :)


	4. Tu veux bien m'épouser ?

Bien le bonjour !

Voici un drabble rien que pour vous, tout nouveau tout beau.

Bravo à Lune Mordoree qui a trouvé le couple ! Bon, ce ne sont pas eux qui se marient, mais tu avais quand même raison pour le titre ;)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>*~* Vous êtes chaleureusement convié au mariage de <strong>Ginny<strong> et **Harry** *~*

**Tu veux bien m'épouser ?**

En ce moment, Ron détestait Harry. Il détestait ce regard qu'il portait sur sa sœur, il détestait cette robe qui la rendait si jolie, si _femme_. Si elle avait été laide et idiote peut-être qu'il ne serait pas tombé amoureux d'elle, et elle serait restée vieille fille pour toujours et ça aurait été tant mieux.

Il se demanda si ça se faisait d'aller lui casser la figure, à Harry, après la cérémonie. Juste… pour le principe. Pour se sentir mieux, parce qu'il lui piquait sa petite sœur. D'ailleurs Ron avait le sentiment, à voir leur regard un peu plus loin, que ses quatre frères et son père pensaient pareil. Peut-être que s'ils s'y mettaient à six…

Et puis, venant de sa droite, un reniflement le fit sourire et lever les yeux au ciel. Il se pencha vers Hermione et déposa un baiser sur sa joue humide.

-Tu veux bien m'épouser ?

Peut-être que ça rendrait la soirée plus agréable…

* * *

><p>Oui, le frère qui ne veut pas voir partir sa précieuse petite sœur c'est un cliché plus gros qu'une montgolfière. Je sais. Désolée pour ça. Mais... mais... je n'ai pas pu résister !<p>

Le prochain, qui arrivera soit la semaine prochaine, soit dans quinze jours, s'intitulera "Fabuleusement naturel".

A bientôt les cocos !


	5. Fabuleusement naturel

Ouuh, ça faisait longtemps !

J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas oubliée, et que vous apprécierez ce drabble :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>*~* Vous êtes chaleureusement convié au mariage de <strong>Luna<strong> et **Rolf** *~*

**Fabuleusement naturel**

On n'a pas les mêmes créatures, ni les mêmes rêves. On n'a pas les mêmes histoires, la même histoire, le même chemin, les mêmes certitudes, les mêmes illusions. Tu vis sans preuves alors que je ne peux m'en passer, tu accueilles comme ça vient lorsque je juge et rejette.

Tu me fascines, ma Luna. Je crois te connaître mais chaque parole que tu prononces m'étonne encore, tu me fais aimer les choses les plus burlesques, les plus simples ou les plus inattendues, tu ébranles mes convictions vieilles et terre-à-terre rien qu'en levant tes yeux vers les étoiles.

Tu fais de la vie un fleuve à surprises et tu rends tout si fabuleusement naturel que j'en viens à me demander si je vis toujours dans le monde qui m'a vu naître, celui dans lequel tout chemin écarté est peuplé de loups et d'orties. Le tien est fait d'herbe douce, il serpente à travers bois entre violettes, fraises et lucioles et, si j'ai bien un jour à chérir, c'est celui où j'ai décidé de remettre ma carte dans ma poche et de quitter ma route pour venir marcher avec toi.

* * *

><p>Bon, ce n'est certainement pas mon meilleur, mais… voilà, juste je crois que c'est un super couple, Luna et Rolf.<p>

A la semaine prochaine, pour « Aucune erreur » !


	6. Aucune erreur

Aujourd'hui c'est un mariage un peu particulier, tout simplement parce que… eh bien, vous allez voir :)  
>Bonne lecture à tous !<p>

* * *

><p>*~* Vous êtes chaleureusement convié au mariage d'<strong>Astoria<strong> et **Drago***~*

**Aucune erreur**

Tout était là, parfaitement organisé, pensé pour être superbe et, surtout, sans accroc. Les fleurs étaient magnifiquement réparties, le buffet garni des mets les plus délicieux, les petites demoiselles d'honneur munies de paniers et de pétales ; tout avait été vérifié et revérifié, la musique, les discours, le déroulement, on avait répété pendant des jours et il s'agissait de ne faire aucune erreur : toute la haute société sorcière était présente et il en allait de la réputation des deux familles – les Malefoy et les Greengrass mariaient leur progéniture.

Oui, tout était là, et on n'oublierait pas cette journée de sitôt. Il fallait juste attendre que ça commence. Seulement, lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, ce n'est pas Mr Drago qui entra mais bien Miss Daphné, un papier à la main, les joues rouges :

-Ils sont partis… ils se sont enfuis !

Elle regarda un instant le silence de la salle, la stupeur, les gestes interrompus, et finit par s'écrouler, riant, riant.

On avait dit vrai : la journée promettait d'être mémorable !

* * *

><p>J'en connais deux qui passeront un sale quart d'heure à leur retour... !<p>

Au prochain épisode : on restera dans la même génération, un des époux sera un OC (mais sur lequel j'ai déjà écrit) et le drabble s'intitulera « Au moins un peu ».

A bientôt !


	7. Au moins un peu

Cette fois c'est notre Big D préféré qui s'y colle !  
>Avec un OC mais que vous connaissez déjà si vous avez lu <em>The Mad Muggles<em>:)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>*~* Vous êtes chaleureusement convié au mariage d'<strong>Emma<strong> et **Dudley***~*

**Au moins un peu**

Je l'ai vu. Pendant la cérémonie, d'abord, assis tout au bout. Comment savait-il ? J'ai essayé de ne plus le regarder, ça n'a pas été difficile. Mais je sentais son regard, pointu, qui me piquait la nuque et me disait : « Ah, cousin, ça c'est vraiment drôle ». Ça m'a fait sourire, parce que c'est ce que je pensais aussi, que c'était _drôle_.

Et puis il est venu me parler, pendant la fête – j'avais presque oublié qu'il était là. Je m'étais mis à l'écart et je profitais d'un moment de calme, entre deux danses, entre deux félicitations. Il m'a parlé, il m'a charrié, rien de méchant mais ça m'a rappelé tous ces mois de vacances quand il revenait et qu'il avait changé, encore, toujours. Et puis on a fini par se comporter en adultes. J'étais content de le revoir, ça faisait longtemps.

Emma est arrivée. Elle voulait le remercier, pour tout – ça m'a gêné, et elle lui a demandé une danse parce qu'on était quand même « frères, au moins un peu ». En partant avec elle, il m'a adressé un sourire entendu.

Car ça m'est tombé dessus. Mais évidemment, que ça me tomberait dessus : nous, les Dursley, on attire les sorciers comme des aimants.

* * *

><p>Héhéhé :)<p>

A la semaine prochaine, pour un nouveau mariage ! "Souffle", le dernier de cette génération.


	8. Souffle

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>*~* Vous êtes chaleureusement convié au mariage d'<strong>Angelina<strong> et **George** *~*

**Souffle**

Il ne se souvient plus bien pourquoi il est là. Il a juste l'impression de… de ne pas être où il faut. Que ce n'est pas bien, pas juste, qu'il usurpe ou qu'il ment.

Mais il a une question à laquelle il doit répondre, maintenant. Tout de suite. Quoi ? Il ne sait plus la réponse, elle est trop importante pour être évidente, et il ne se rappelle pas pourquoi le « oui » semblait être si naturel ce matin. Il cherche une solution dans la salle et ses yeux se posent presque machinalement dans ceux de sa mère, qui a ce sourire, ce bonheur, cette joie qui le rend toujours un peu plus léger. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, sa bouche est sèche, il commence à paniquer.

Il détourne le regard, alors, et tombe subitement dans un trou, ce trou que produit la place vide à côté de lui – c'est Ron son témoin, mais Ron s'est reculé parce qu'il sait que ce rôle n'est pas tout à fait le sien. Dans sa chute, George croise un rire, un visage, une allure, et _l'_aperçoit, de loin, _le_ voit qui lui dit : « Alléluia, George, elle ne me fait _plus rien_ », d'un ton soulagé, après trois semaines à se ronger les sangs parce que danser avec elle lui a retourné le cœur.

George refait brusquement surface lorsque les mains d'Angelina pressent doucement les siennes. Il les regarde un court instant, et revient vers son visage, son superbe visage. Il sent derrière lui le souffle, « trois ans à l'aimer c'est largement mieux que trois semaines, tu ne crois pas ? ». C'est vrai, ça.

Il n'usurpe rien du tout finalement, et ne ment certainement pas.

Elle hausse les sourcils, elle attend. Ah, la question… Il serre ses mains à son tour, et le soulagement le fait presque rire.

- Oui, bien sûr que oui, répond-il enfin.

C'est plus qu'évident.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà…<p>

Je vous avoue que je suis bien curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez !

Le prochain drabble s'intitule « La couleur la meilleure ». On quitte (enfin) cette génération pour entrer dans la suivante.

A la semaine prochaine !


	9. La couleur la meilleure

Bonjour à tous ! J

'espère que vous allez bien, en ce beau jour de printemps :D

Alors, ce drabble-ci n'est peut-être pas le meilleur, mais c'est mon petit chouchou. En tout cas, c'est un des seuls à avoir traversé dix mois dans mon ordi sans avoir subi de modification majeure ^^

J'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>*~* Vous êtes chaleureusement convié au mariage de <strong>Victoire<strong> et **Teddy** *~*

**La couleur la meilleure**

Regarde-toi, tout fier dans ton costume noir, tes cheveux feu d'artifice pour l'occasion. Ça fait rire Victoire que tu les fasses changer de couleur à chaque fois que le mage prononce un dérivé du mot « amour » ; les enfants comptent, ça fait 19 et ils se demandent quelle couleur tu vas bien pouvoir trouver ensuite. Ils rient aussi et toute la salle trouve ça grotesque, 19, et rigole avec eux.

Toi tu souris lorsque tu penses à tes parents. Tu penses à ta mère, peut-être qu'elle aurait fait avec toi un concours de la couleur la meilleure…

Alors tu réponds simplement « oui » et Victoire s'envole quand tu la fais tourner, tes cheveux devenus roux parce qu'en ce moment la plus belle couleur c'est celle-là.

« Bravo Teddy, murmure Maman. C'est toi qui as gagné ».

* * *

><p>A suivre, et pour conclure : « Ta vie », avec un OC.<p>

(Oooh ça me rend déjà toute triste de savoir que c'est quasi fini…)


	10. Ta vie

Haaan c'est déjà la fin ! *snifouille*

Merci à tous ceux qui sont restés jusqu'au bout, ou qui sont juste passés brièvement – que vous ayez laissé une marque de votre présence ou pas.

Spécial BIG UP à Orianne, qui est une lectrice-commentateuse-coupine du tonnerre ! C'est toi que t'es la meilleure, choupiiie :D

Voilà, j'espère que ce recueil vous aura plu, et que ce dernier drabble saura le conclure comme il se doit :)

Bisous tout doux mes p'tit loups !

* * *

><p>*~* Vous êtes chaleureusement convié au mariage de <strong>Rose<strong> et **Harold** *~*

**Ta vie**

Je n'aurais pas dû venir.

J'aurais dû rester chez moi, avec mes enfants, avec ma femme, avec mon chien. Avec un bouquin pour essayer d'évader mes pensées, mes pensées qui seraient inévitablement revenues par ici, dans cette petite chapelle, où tu te maries à un homme qui n'est pas moi.

J'aurais dû… j'aurais dû te parler plus souvent. M'avancer un peu, juste pour poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes. J'aurais dû t'écrire, lorsqu'on est partis chacun de notre côté.

Te faire savoir que je ne t'oubliais pas, que je pensais à toi tous les jours, chaque fois un peu plus fort, chaque fois un peu plus amèrement. Que j'ai rêvé un million de fois d'être à la place de celui que tu es en train d'épouser et qui ne te mérite pas… personne ne te mérite, même pas moi. Peut-être surtout pas moi, finalement.

Tu es magnifique. Alise me dit que ça a l'air d'être le plus beau jour de ta vie, que tu es heureuse. C'est sans doute vrai, Rosie. C'est sans doute vrai.


End file.
